


Shopping, Candy Canes, and Panties, Oh My!

by archangelwithashotgun



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Birthday Present, Blow Jobs, Bottom Richard, Christmas, Christmas Presents, Dom/sub Undertones, Frottage, HAPPY BIRTHDAY ARIA!, M/M, Mistletoe, Panties, Panty Kink, Top Jared Padalecki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 21:50:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8864008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archangelwithashotgun/pseuds/archangelwithashotgun
Summary: Jared is out on Christmas Eve, doing some last minute gift shopping for his family and friends. Yeah, not the brightest idea he's had. 
Luckily, Richard knows exactly what to do to help his boyfriend relax.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aria_Lerendeair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/gifts).



> This is a birthday present for the wonderful, amazing, and beautiful Aria!! Happy birthday, lovely!
> 
> It was also inspired by a livestream she hosted months ago, so this is pretty much all her doing ;) You love some panty!kink, and I have delivered! Happy birthday!
> 
> EDIT: EXCUSE ANY SPN CHARACTER THAT POPS UP. I am not used to writing SPN: RPF. xD

Jared’s eyes narrowed against the cool gust of wind that swept past the doors of the department store, causing phantom shivers to run through his veins at the hint of the weather he was about to endure. Wrapping his scarf more securely around his neck and bunching the folds of his jacket closer to his chest, he tightened his grip around his shopping bags and walked outside.

Instantly, the wind whipped icily at his cheeks, forcing Jared to duck his head as he quickly crossed the parking lot toward his car. Just as got to the driver-side door, his phone began to chime and vibrate in his right pocket.

“I’m comin’, I’m comin’,” he murmured, his annoyance growing steadily while he shifted the bags over to his left hand. He huffed out a sharp sigh and pulled out his cell from his pocket along with his car keys. Jared quickly slid his bags onto his wrist so he could unlock his car, and he answered the phone with a grunted, “Yeah?”

A low chuckle greeted him.

_“Long day, babe?”_

Jared paused and grinned, already feeling the day’s tension beginning to seep from his shoulders and back at the voice on the other end.

“You have no idea, Rich,” he replied with a soft laugh. He leaned in to place his shopping bags on the passenger seat, arranging the bags so they wouldn’t slide off the seat during the trip home. “It probably wasn’t a good idea to go out for last minute shopping on Christmas Eve.”

Laughter rang through the line. _“Yeah, that wasn’t one of your brighter ideas. But hey, did you get what you needed? Book for Misha, the rest of the presents for your mom?”_

“Yeah, I got it all,” Jared smiled, looking over his bags.

_“Well, kudos for surviving the mad rush of criminally insane people who saved their last minute shopping for Christmas Eve.”_

“I feel like you’re making a jest towards me here,” Jared shot back playfully.

_“Well, I wasn’t gonna say anything, buuuuut…”_

Jared scoffed in mock-anger, climbing into the driver’s seat and closing the door. “I’d say that I’m more of a criminally _handsome_ man than insane.”

_“I can get behind that. I_ have _gotten behind that. That ass should be_ illegal _.”_

Jared tossed his head back and laughed, barely having the mind to shove his key in the ignition and start the car up. The heaters automatically came on, gradually filling the interior of the car with warm air. Through the cell, Jared heard Rich snickering in return.

_“Seriously though, Jared, are you heading back?”_

“Yeah, I’m just about to pull out of the parking lot and I’ll be heading home,” Jared affirmed.

_“Mm, good. ‘Cause I got a surprise for ya.”_

Jared perked up at that. “Oh, really? What for?”

_“Mm. Call it an early-ish Christmas present... I think you’ll really like it.”_

Jared grinned, excitement beginning to brew in his chest. “Can I get a hint?”

_“Just that this might help you relax from all the stress you just went through. I’m keeping my lips sealed from revealing anything more.”_

“Ugh. You’re no fun,” Jared whined, tossing his head back against the seat.

Richard’s laugh echoed through the line. _“Trust me, babe, you’ll be eating those words pretty soon. Just come home soon, okay? But don’t break any traffic laws getting here! Lord knows I don’t need you joining the mad rush of people heading to the hospital tonight on top of everything else.”_

“I’ll be careful,” Jared laughed, smiling affectionately at his absent boyfriend. “Okay, I’ll be home soon. Love you.”

_“I love you too. See you soon.”_

Jared grinned and hung up, tossing his phone into one of the bags in the passenger seat. Throwing the gear into drive, he pulled out of the parking space he was in and began the drive home.

::

By the time Jared arrived back at condo he shared with Richard roughly twenty minutes later, the previous exhaustion and irritation from earlier that night had ebbed away into eager anticipation. What did Richard have planned for him? That question rattled nonstop within his brain as he climbed up the stairs to their room, the crinkle of the plastic shopping bags in his hands echoing throughout the hallways.

After a minor adjustment of the shopping bags, Jared managed to dig out his keys from his pocket, locate the right one, and shove it into the lock. Twisting it open, he let himself into the warm condo, scanning the large of the living area for his boyfriend.

“Rich?”  

Jared dropped the shopping bags to the ground besides the front entrance, toeing off his shoes and unzipping his coat.

“Rich?” he called out again, shrugging off his jacket and hanging it up on the coat tree by the wall. “Rich! You here?”

“Yeah, I’m here! In the bedroom!”

Jared huffed and smirked. So it was _that_ kind of a surprise. Well, Jared definitely was not about to complain about _that_. Running a quick hand through his hair, a little cold and wet from the snow falling outside, Jared made his way over to his and Richard’s bedroom. The door was slightly ajar, and Jared could see a soft glow of light flitting along the walls.

Candles.

Jared grinned, his heart throbbing with familiar heat and desire for what he anticipated was behind the door. When he reached it, he slowly knocked to warn Richard of his arrival, and he pushed the door to step inside.

“So what’s this surprise that you’re—“

Jared stopped cold, the rest of his sentence dying in his throat, and whatever air he had in his lungs punched out of him in a rushed gasp.

Richard smirked, cocking his head to the side, the movement rustling the thick red bow wrapped loosely around his neck.

“Merry Christmas Eve, babe,” Richard purred.

Richard was splayed out on their bed, back propped up by their pillows and the headboard. He was shirtless, and that in itself was enough to make Jared’s knees grow weak, but not as much as the red and white, candy cane pattern panties that were fitted snugly around Richard’s ass, doing next to nothing in terms of hiding just how excited Richard was under the silk fabric. They gleamed invitingly in the candlelight, outlined by a thin edge of white lace that hugged Richard’s upper thighs. At the front and center of the panties, right where Richard’s dark blond happy trail disappeared underneath the waistband—

“Mistletoe?” Jared croaked, his throat dry but his mouth watering.

Richard waggled his eyebrows, spreading his legs a little more enticingly. “It’s bad luck, you know, not giving whoever’s under the mistletoe a kiss.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Jared whispered, absently licking his lips. “I, uh, I do know that.”

“Well then?” Richard said, raising his brows and grinning wide at his dumbstruck boyfriend. “What do you say, Jar? Want to unwrap your present?”

“You fucking kidding me?” Jared practically wheezed, wrenching himself out of his lustful stupor at those words, and he instantly began to saunter towards the bed.

Richard watched him approach with bright eyes, growing darker and darker with desire and lust, especially once Jared rid himself of his sweater and shirt, leaving them to fall to the ground with a pair of soft thumps while he made quick work of unbuckling his belt.

“When did you decide to do this?” Jared purred, sinking to his knees on the end of the mattress. Now that the initial shock had worn off, the craving for the image his boyfriend provided had taken over Jared, his voice like melted honey and his eyes molten fire as he slowly slid his pants down his thighs.

Richard watched the display in front of him hungrily, his tongue darting out to moisten his lips, quiet and trembling breaths escaping him.

“Um, sometime last week,” Richard murmured. “When we went to the mall to get Jensen that DVD collection. We passed by a lingerie store and I told you I was going to go to the bathroom.”

Jared’s eyes flashed, and he began to crawl up the mattress with slow and deliberate movements, only coming to a halt when he was hovering over Richard. “That’s when you did this? You went back and bought a pair of panties while we were on a trip to get our friend a Christmas present?”

Richard licked his lips again. “Yeah. I saw them on display in the window when we walked by, and I couldn’t help myself. Found a pair in my size and bought them. They looked _amazing_.”

Jared let his eyes trail down toward the panties, swallowing as he caught sight of the wet spot already forming at the center of the red and white. “Oh yeah. Amazing may be an understatement.”

Richard smiled. “Gonna do something about it then?”

“Oh, I’m going to do something alright,” Jared hissed, reaching forward to cup his hands around Richard’s thighs, sliding them up until they nudged against the lace outline of the panties. “Just don’t know where to start. How about you help me out, gorgeous? What do you want me to do first?”

Richard whimpered, forcing his hips to remain still at the close proximity of Jared hovering over his body. “How about… How about obeying the laws of the mistletoe? Bad luck to not kiss whoever’s under it and all.”

Jared hummed, slowly backing up until his mouth was right above the large, leaking bulge underneath the panties. He exhaled, allowing his hot breath to pool around Richard’s stiff cock, and he smirked as Richard twitched under the ministration. “Panties on or off?”

“Fuck,” Richard gasped, unable to stop himself from snapping his hips up the slightest bit, bumping his cock against Jared’s chin. “On, on, on, keep them on.”

“On it is,” Jared whispered, sinking down.

Richard’s cry rang sharply throughout the bedroom once Jared’s mouth enveloped his mouth around Richard’s clothed dick and _sucked_. Quickly, Richard reached up with one hand to curl around a pole of their headboard, the other one diving down to tangle within the dark locks of Jared’s hair. “Fuck, fuck, fuck! Jared!”

Jared hummed around his mouthful of silk and Richard’s cock, pressing in deeper and nuzzling his nose into the fabric as he opened his mouth wider to take more of Richard in.

Richard sobbed at the sensation, breathless moans leaving him at the heat of Jared’s mouth, the drenched silk dragging across his erection, Jared’s tongue prodding at the most sensitive points, driving Richard absolutely insane.

Jared hollowed out his cheeks and sucked at the tip of Richard’s cock, teeth pulling at the silk while his tongue swept across the still-leaking slit, and Jared’s moans vibrated through the length of Richard’s cock. Richard whimpered and moaned and keened, and as he felt himself growing closer and closer to the edge, he tugged harshly at Jared’s hair.

“Fuck! Jared, not yet! Not yet, don’t make me come yet, please!” Richard panted.

Immediately, Jared pulled himself away from Richard’s cock with a muted slip of fabric, snapping his gaze up to meet Richard’s eyes.

“Not yet, hm?” Jared said, swiping his tongue across his lips as he crawled back up the bed. “Got something else in mind, babe?”

Richard paused, giving himself a moment to gather his thoughts and catch his breath, before he smiled and nodded. “Yeah. Got another idea I wanted to try out, ever since I bought these.”

Jared quirked a curious brow, intrigued. “Care to share?”

Richard glanced down toward Jared’s legs, where Jared’s jeans were still haphazardly bunched around his thighs. “It’d involve you taking off your pants completely. And your underwear. Take the underwear off too.”

Jared momentarily slipped off the bed to do as Richard asked, the metal belt buckle clapping against the wooden floor as his jeans fell. He slipped his black SAXX boxers down his legs as well, leaving them to join his pants on the floor. Once he was done, he climbed back into the bed and crawled over Richard, hovering over him, almost straddling his legs and placing a hand on the mattress at each side of Richard’s head, effectively encasing him.

Richard shivered, running his gaze over Jared’s completely bare and naked form with heavy eyes. “Damn, I sure know how to pick ‘em.”

Jared rolled his eyes, leaning down to kiss Richard chastely. “I’m pretty sure I did the pursuing here.”

“Tomato, tomahto, I still managed to snag me a hot bod,” Richard sang against Jared’s lips, grinning as Jared pulled away with a chuckle.

“What did you have in mind, Rich?” Jared asked.

Richard smiled, reaching up to wrap a hand around Jared’s neck, and he pulled him down for another kiss. Jared sighed blissfully between their mouths, kissing Richard back slow and hot and deep. Richard moaned, sliding his other hand around Jared’s waist until it rested on the small of his back. Gently, he tugged down, carefully coaxing Jared to lower himself down.

There was a moment of readjustment, once Jared caught on to what Richard wanted and properly lined himself up. But then he was pressed down onto Richard’s body, their cocks rubbing against one another and separated only by a thin layer of candy cane silk. Moans and gasps filled their air between them as they broke from their kiss, eyes fluttering shut at the amazing sensation of silk fabric stroking along their cocks.

Jared opened his eyes and grunted, beginning to rock his hips and grind himself down onto Richard’s clothed erection. Richard yelped and tightened his fingers around Jared’s neck, spreading his legs open a little wider and tossing his hips up to meet Jared’s thrusts. The feeling of silk on his hard dick… it was a sensation unlike any other, and Richard slowly felt himself fall into addiction.

Jared glanced over to the red bow still wrapped around Richard’s neck and reached up with one hand, carefully untying the ribbon. It was slightly damp with sweat, and Jared beamed at the flushed skin that was unveiled underneath it. Tossing the ribbon off to the side, Jared leaned down and attached his mouth to Richard’s neck, getting to work on marking as much of Richard’s neck and shoulders as he possibly could.

“Oh fuck, sweetheart,” Richard moaned, lifting a leg up to wrap around Jared’s waist, lifting his hips higher. “You’re gonna be the death of me.”

Jared moaned out his laugh, dragging his teeth across Richard’s pulse point.

“’M close,” Jared whispered, kissing up Richard’s throat and jawline.

Richard nodded frantically, huffing gasps out gasps of air. The heat was accumulating, becoming almost too much, tipping him closer and closer to the edge. “Same, same, I’m close too. I’m close.”

Jared’s thrusts became more aborted, slipping a little against the drenched fabric of Richard’s panties as he grinded and rubbed himself against Richard’s cock. Richard whimpered and pulled up on Jared’s neck, bringing him in for a kiss. Jared groaned thickly into the kiss and he slammed his hips forward.

Richard instantly broke away from the kiss with a silent gasp, his eyes shutting tight as his orgasm rushed through him, his hips convulsing against Jared. Warm liquid rapidly began to seep through his panties, soaking them completely through, and Richard groaned breathlessly at the feeling, rolling his head back into the pillows.

Jared lasted two more weak thrusts before he came with a rasped cry, his released joining Richard’s between them and coating the already drenched panties. Jared’s arms shook under his weight, and he carefully moved off to the side before he collapsed heavily to the mattress.

For a moment, trembling pants and gasps for air echoed through the still silence of the candlelit bedroom. Then, Richard chuckled.

“Hmm, so,” Richard sighed, turning his head to face Jared with hooded eyes. “Enjoy your present?”

Jared laughed and leaned over to kiss Richard’s shoulder. “You have no idea.”


End file.
